Teen Titans vs Team Omega
by gamepunk510
Summary: There is a new team in town and they want to take over. Will the teen Titans be able to stop them before it's too late?
1. Team Omega

This is my second fanficion. Please read my first if you like Kingdom Hearts. Well since this is the first chapter I don't want to bore you and make you never read it, so I go.

* * *

Chapter 1: Team Omega

"Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy come here! We need to have a meeting!" Robin called

"What now? I was just about to eat tofu burger!" Beast boy said

"Beast Boy… enough with the tofu…" Raven said in disgust

All of the Titans were in the living room.

"Okay Titans." Robin said. "A new team of super heroes just moved in town, so I think we might have some competition."

"But I am sure the city will not like them as much as us. Is that correct?" Starfire questioned

"Well I can't be too sure about that Star, we will have to wait and see."

"But what if I do not want to do the waiting?"

"Star there is nothing we can do right now." Cyborg said.

"Okay…"

"Who do they think they are?" Beast Boy said. "Coming in here like they are the kings and queens of the city. There is no way that they are going to be better then us!"

"I hope you are right Beast Boy…"

"Well is there any information on them?" Raven asked

"I have a brief summery of all of the members, but I couldn't really find anything better then this."

"Okay well it will have to do."

"Well their team name is Team Omega."

"What a lame name!" Beast Boy said

"Can you not talk for like ten minutes!" Said Cyborg

"Sorry…"

"Okay as I was saying… Their name is Team Omega. There are five members and they came here from Guinnessville. Their leaders name is Zeke. He can run super fast, jump super high, and can lift up to fifty tons of weight. Any questions so far?"

The four titans shook their heads.

"Okay the next members name is Trey. He has the power to control ghosts. He can also fuse with ghosts to make himself stronger."

"Raven that guy seems to be perfect for you, creepy and likes dead stuff." Beast said trying to make a joke.

"You are so lucky I don't feel like hurting you." Raven threatened

"Beast Boy what did we tell you about annoying Raven?" Robin commented

"Only do it when she's not around… I know, I know…"

"That wasn't exactly what I was looking for but okay."

"Come on Robin, I want to hear more about the Team Omega."

"Well there is one more guy. His name is Flex. Can anyone guess why?"

"Me, me, pick me!" Starfire said jumping up and down

"I wasn't actually asking a question Star."

Starfire sighed. "Oh okay."

"Flex can stretch his body into any shape he wants. He can stretch his arms and legs to a length of one mile each."

"That's kind of gross." Cyborg pointed out. "But there is one good thing about that."

"What?"

"If he ordered pizza he won't have to get into a car and drive to the pizza place. He can just stretch his arm far enough so he can just pick up the pizza with his hand."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm pizza!" Beast Boys mouth started to water.

"Moving on to the next person. There are two girls. The first girls' name is Selena. Her power is different then the stuff we are used to. She has a journal and what ever she writes or draws in it comes to live. For example, if she drew a dragon then a dragon would appear."

"So if I drew Beast Boy and then erased him he would disappear?" Raven asked

"That's pretty cool… HEY!" Beast Boy yelled

"Well I had to get you back for the stupid joke you made. The only difference between yours and mine was that mine was funny."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire started to laugh.

"See even they agree with me."

"Thanks for the support guys."

"You are very welcome!" Starfire said smiling

"Star… I was joking."

"I seem to not understand these 'jokes'"

"Just let me finish! There is only one more person."

"Okay just finish, my tofu is getting cold."

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR TOFU!" Raven yelled "Sorry about that…"

"Ok enough fighting guys! There is only one person left." Robin informed

"Let's just get this over with…" Raven said in a bored tone

"Her name is Sapphire and…"

Starfire gasped and fell out of her seat in shock. "Did you say Sapphire?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"She is my step-sister!"

"WHAT?" Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven yelled at the same time.

"First Blackfire and now Sapphire." Starfire mumbled

"Well then I'm guessing you already know about her, Star." Robin said

"No, I never really knew her too well."

"Then I will continue. She has four powers: Fire, thunder, and ice. The fourth one I can't read. It's smudged. We will just have to find out when she uses it I guess."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"TROUBLE! TITIANS GO!" Robin yelled

* * *

Well that's it for now. How you like it and keep reading. I now do credits.

Selena: My friend Sailorstar165 (Selena). She is a really good writer! Read her fanfics!

Sapphire: My friend Lindsay.

Zeke, Trey, and Flex: I made them up.


	2. The Meeting of the Teams

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I just got really lazy and after I wrote the first chapter I didn't feel like writing this chapter. Well here I go. Oh yeah one more thing. I forgot to do this on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor create any of the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Teams

* * *

The five titans jumped into Cyborg's T-Car and started to drive to the center of town. 

"Cyborg to Town Hall. Okay?" Robin said

"Got it." Cyborg said as he stepped on the gas and went flying down the street.

Cyborg made a fast turn and Beast Boy hit the window really hard.

"OUCH!" Beast Boy took his face off the window and it was all red.

"I didn't know you changed colors too, Beast Boy." Raven joked

"Raven, shut up…"

"Guys stop fighting!" Robin yelled

Cyborg stopped the car. "We're here."

The titans jumped out of the car and saw the huge beast in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Starfire asked

It was twenty feet tall, brown fur, razor sharp teeth and claws, and blue spikes on it back.

"Here's an even better question: Who is fighting that thing?" Beast Boy said

"That must be Team Omega!" Raven said

"FLEX, WRAP AROUND IT WITH YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!" One of the team members said. "THEN TREY, TURN INTO A GHOST AND GO INSIDE IF IT!"

The two team members did exactly what they where told. The next thing you know the beast blew up and purple stuff flew everywhere.

"Well it was pointless coming here…" Raven said

"You guys must the Teen Titans." One of the girls said

"Well since you know who we are, who are you?" Robin asked

"My name is Sapphire."

"And my name is Zeke. Over there is Flex, next to Flex is Trey, and the girl with the notebook is Selena."

Zeke is 15 and has spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a black long sleeve shirt with a puffy navy blue vest on top of the shirt. He had baggy black cargo pants and navy and black shoes. Zeke is very much like Robin as he loves to be in control. He is the perfect leader and is very smart. He got a perfect score on his SAT's and already graduated from college.

Trey is 15 and has short dirty blond hair and black eyes. He has a black short sleeve shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. He has black VERY baggy pants with chains connecting his legs. He also sometimes uses a staff made out of skulls and a black orb on the top as a weapon. He only uses it when he has to control ghost. He is pretty much a goth. Trey liked to be by himself, but he when he fighting he is a good team player. He is very loyal and isn't afraid to speak what is on his mind. You never want to get on Treys bad side because he has special powers that will rip you into pieces. But just because he has a bad temper doesn't mean that he is always like that. He is very nice most of the time, just be careful what you say around him.

Flex is 14 and has red spiky hair and green eyes. He wears a special type rubbery type material that that stretches as long as he can. The suit is red, yellow and orange. Flex is really short (2 foot 4 inches), but always stretches himself to make it look like he is taller then he actually is. The other team members always make fun of him because he is so small. He is really full of himself and hates to admit when he is wrong, which is a lot of the time. Flex isn't the smartest person you will meet, but when it comes to fighting, he is the perfect partner.

Sapphire is 14 and has long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She is wearing a navy mini skirt and a navy and white and shirt that has a broken heart on it. Around her neck is a black flower necklace that was made thousands of years ago. She also has big hoop earrings with diamonds on them, navy high-heel shoes, and a white ankle bracelet. Sapphire is very nice (to most people), but she never fears anything or anyone. She is very good fighter and likes to be the leader even though she knows that Zeke's the leader. Sapphire doesn't take any crap from anyone will go all out on you if you get her mad.

Selena is 10 years old (or is she?) and has long blond hair and blue eyes. She is tall and thin and wears a school girl outfit. The school outfit is a blue shirt, white shirt, sailor neck tie, and a cute hat that always has a pin on it. (Just so you know, I didn't make up the cute part.) Selena always carries around her notebook and pen just incase. She is has a completely random attitude, but is usually happy. You should never call her little! Selena loves videogames, books, TV, is LOVES anime. She loves to draw the characters from her favorite shows: Sailor moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Spiral, Spirited Away, Kiki's Delivery Service, Saiyuki, Full Metal Alchemist, Di Gi Charat, and .hack/.

"Well that's nice and dandy, but what are you doing in our city!" Beast yelled

"Well, we decided that our old city was boring. So we moved here." Zeke answered

"Well if you think….!" Beast Boy started to say angrily

"It's ok Beast Boy! We are always up for some competition." Robin said

"Well there is no way that these newbies are going to beat us!"

"You are calling us newbies? We have been saving our old city for 10 years. And yes that does mean that we where super strong when we where kids." Flex said

As Flex and Beast Boy continues to fight, Starfire approached Sapphire.

"So you are my step sister right?" Starfire asked

"Yeah I guess. But just because we are family doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you. What ever happened to Blackfire? I though she joined the Titans."

"No she didn't join! She went to jail because she did some really bad things."

"Oh I see. Well nice seein' ya, but I got to go." Sapphire said as she started to walk towards Selena. "These guys are crazy!" Starfire heard Sapphire say to Selena.

Raven was leaning against a tree when Trey walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Raven asked

"I just wanted to meet my competition. It is pretty obvious that we will be rivals."

"Yeah I guess, but did you ever think that I don't want to meet you?"

"Yes I did think of that, but I thought it would be interesting to see how you reacted. And I got the response that I was expecting to get."

"So now you think that your physic?"

"No I never said that! I just said that you are very predictable."

"You don't even know me! How do you know that I'm predictable? Which I am not!"

"I just know you better then you think."

"So you are saying that you are stalking me or something?" Raven said started to get really mad. "What ever, I'm tired of talking to you!" Raven said trying to calm herself down while she walked away.

"Ok… Nice to meet… you…too…"

"Well it seems that no one wants to talk to me…" Cyborg said

Selena walked over to Cyborg. "Hi there!"

"Hello! Your Selena right?"

"Yup that's me." Selena said with a smile on her face. "Well I saw that you where all alone so I came over to see if you wanted some company."

"Well thanks, but I think we better get going home."

"Ok. Nice to meet you… Um… What's your name?"

"Oh yeah! My names Cyborg. Nice to meet you too Selena!" Cyborg said as he started to walk toward Beast Boy.

As all of the Titans went into the T-Car, Team Omega started to walk away.

* * *

Well that's it for now! Yes the ending sentence is really lame, but that's the only thing I could think of... Also, don't ask me why the teams are being so nice to each other, because I don't really know why either right now. That's just how it turned out. Sorry it took so long for me to put it up! I've been soooooo busy with school and stuff. I will try to update as soon as I can. Before I forget, I would like to thank: 

Selena (Sailorstar165) for making up the character: Selena. And also I would like to thank her for making up was Flex looks like.

Also I want to thank my friend Lindsay for making up Sapphire!


End file.
